


Rev Up Those Engines

by fukurouheichou



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Overloads (Transformers), Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukurouheichou/pseuds/fukurouheichou
Summary: Bumblebee and Rogue enjoy themselves a little too much.
Relationships: Bumblebee (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Rev Up Those Engines

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... Rogue used to be an autobot that was close to BB and ever since she switched sides theyve still been friends. I randomly asked my bf for a prompt and he said nsfw oil bath so here we are-  
> ALSO I DIDNT PROOF READ THIS SJDNDKS IT PROLLY HAS ERRORS IM SO SORRY

"Uhhhhh..."

Rogue blinked her red optics up at the yellow bot. Bumblebee was staring down at a pit of oil, unsure of himself. The seeker's wings twitched as she giggled.

"What's wrong, Bee? Embarrassed? I can look away. It's great in here." Bumblebee sighed. "If we get caught, we'll not only be shunned, but teased." Rogue smirked. 

Bumblebee rolled his optics, "I'm not embarrassed!" 

Rogue raised her arms as a wave of oil rushed towards her caused by a full sized autobot jumping in. The decepticon cackled, splashing at Bumblebee once he resurfaced. The two splashed at one another until the oil settled.

"You're right. It is nice in here." Bumbleebee's optics shut, wallowing in the warm oil. 

"We can detail each other after if you want."

"Didn't think you'd be into detailing."

"Well, now that I'm a jet, there's no need. I can still detail though." 

Bumblebee hummed. "It's nice seeing you again. With all this warring and our differing thoughts.. it's.. nice to know that despite everything, it's still you." He turned towards Rogue. "Y'know?"

Rogue's flat red optics gave little hint to Bumblebee of just where her gaze lay. If it hadnt been for her face slightly turning to him, he'd have no idea she was looking at him. Or at least, in his direction. She remained silent.

"What I mean is. We still like each other. Right?" Bumblebee shuffled in place.

Rogue sighed. "Of course I still like you, iron-brain. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Bumblebee smiled. "I'm glad."

"In fact..." Rogue's fangs glinted in the little light from within the mine. Bumblebee had little time to react as Rogue moved swiftly, in the blink of an optic, onto the autobot's lap. "You might have a hard time getting me off of you, Bumblebot."

An involuntarily chirp left Bumbleebee's voice synthesizer. His servos twitched, finding a spot on Rogue's waist. Her optics glowed hungrily. She looked animalistic above Bumblebee, something that made the autobot's engine rev. The fembot's glossa ran over her fangs before she playfully ran them across Bumblebee's chest cavity. Spurred by each engine rev, Roque continued until biting down on the cables within Bumblebee's neck, releasing tiny energon blasts to stimulate Bee further. 

The poor bot was panting, his AC having kicked on, energon heating. His voice synth was unresponsive, only letting out various chirps.

"What's wrong, Autobot scum? Ravage got your glossa?" Rogue's servos wandered Bumblebee's frame, the tips zapping him here and there. The steady rev of his engine caused vibrations to ripple up Rogue's frame and buried into her processor. Her optics' scanner hazed, static entering her line of sight. She giggled at the new feeling, grinding herself onto Bee. 

Bee's grip on her waist tightened as his engine revved loudly before sputtering, blowing out as he held Rogue close to him. The two clung to each other as their systems overloaded, rebooted, and finally went back online. 

The two looked at each other in an awkward silence, almost in disbelief. 

Then the two began laughing.

"My sparks, did we really just?" Rogue's vocal processor sputtered as she laughed through talking. 

"We did. We really did," Bumblebee covered his face, his AC kicking on again in his embarrassment.

"Hey," Rogue teased. "I thought you never got embarrassed, Autobutt."


End file.
